Hand's up
by Loan-Luka
Summary: Une songfic dans laquelle Luffy exprime sa reconnaissance envers le chirurgien de la mort,Trafalgar Law.


_Songfic Hand's up_

_Luffy x Law_

_Ima sugu ni motto hands up ! Sou yume wo utatte !  
Zutto stand up ! Orenai hata kakage !  
Nando datte kabe wo koetanda  
Tomarazuni saa ikou ! __Hands up ! _

_Maintenant levez les mains ! Oui chantez vos rêves !  
Toujours debout ! Hisse ton drapeau au sommet !  
Après avoir surmonté tout ces obstacles  
Allons-y sans nous arrêter ! Levez les mains !_

**Ce jour où j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.**

**Ce jours ou Traffy m'as vu me détruire**

**Ce jour ou Jimbei m'as mis dos au mur**

**Ce jour où je pensais tout avoir perdu…..**

_Mou sukoshi susundara kotae ni tadoritsukeru darou  
Shinji tsuzuke tsukisusundekita atarashii sekai  
Sousa bokura no yume no kakera wa hitotsu ni natta  
Yuruganai kizuna wo tsunagi mabushii mirai he ! _

_"En avançant un peu plus, j'arriverais surement à une réponse"  
J'ai continué à y croire et suis allé de l'avant vers un nouveau monde  
C'est vrai les fragments de nos rêves se sont assemblés  
Joignant nos liens sans faille vers un avenir prometteur !_

**Ses mains d'homme requin baleine m'ont **

**Mis en face d'une indéniable réalité**

**Celle que je devais devenir fort**

**Pour ne plus jamais perdre un frère.**

_Ima sugu ni motto hands up ! Sou yume wo utatte !  
Zutto stand up ! Orenai hata kakage !  
Nando datte kabe wo koetanda  
Tomarazuni saa ikou !_

_Maintenant levez les mains ! Oui chantez vos rêves !  
Toujours debout ! Hisse ton drapeau au sommet !  
Après avoir surmonté tout ces obstacles  
Allons-y sans nous arrêter !_

**Même en me voyant si faible,Il as cru en moi **

**Si il veut vanger Cora,je l'aiderais **

**Même si je doit me battre **

**Contre Mingo,Kaidou,Big mom ou les fantômes de son passé.**

_Motto look up ! __Sou mune wo hatte !  
Zutto step up ! Nami wo tobikoete !  
Negai wo sotto hitotsunagi ni shite mirai he to saa ikou !_

_Regarde plus haut ! Oui gardez la tête haute !  
Avance toujours ! Surf par dessus les vagues !  
Faisons doucement de nos vœux un lien entre nous vers le futur allons-y !_

**Le nombre de fois ou il m'a sauvé**

**Cette main qu'il m'a tendue**

**Ce "ya" qu'il s'obstine a mettre a la fin de mon nom**

**Font qu'il est mon ami.**

_Yosete wa kaesu namima ni ukandeiku  
Deai wakare soshite mata  
Kono hata no shita de...  
_

_A la dérive, flottant sur les vagues !  
Se rencontrer, se séparer  
Tout sa sous ce drapeau... _

**Et même quand je m'égare**

**Je sais que tu sera là**

**Je sais qu'a deux on est plus fort**

**Pour protéger nos "trésors"**

_Wasuretakunai itami wa kono mune ni  
Ano hi sotto kizamikondanda  
Dare ni mo makenai jiyuu wo kono te ni  
Nigirishimete ikunda !_

_Les douleurs que je ne souhaite pas oublier se trouvent dans mon cœur  
Je les ai doucement gravés dans ma mémoire ce jour là  
Je sers dans mes mains une liberté_

_qui ne perdra face à personne et j'y vais ! _

**Tu étais la quand j'étais au plus bas**

**Tant mentalement que physiquement**

**Tu as soigné mon corps et apaisé mon cœur**

**Puis tu m'as invité a me battre a tes cotés.**

_Ima sugu ni motto hands up ! __Sou yume wo utatte !  
Zutto stand up ! Orenai hata kakage !  
Nando datte kabe wo koetanda  
Tomarazuni saa ikou !_

_Maintenant levez les mains ! Oui chantez vos rêves !  
Toujours debout ! Hisse ton drapeau au sommet !  
Après avoir surmonté tout ces obstacles  
Allons-y sans nous arrêter ! _

**On as traversé des épreuves…**

**Shabondy, les pacifista et l'amiral de lumière**

**Marinford,la guerre et la mort de mon frère**

_**Et Amazon Lily,Punk Hazard et maintenant Dressrosa.  
**_  
_Motto look up ! Sou mune wo hatte !  
Zutto step up ! Nami wo tobikoete !  
Negai wo sotto hitotsunagi ni shite mirai he to saa ikou !  
__Hands up ! _

_Regarde plus haut ! Oui gardez la tête haute !  
Avance toujours ! Surf par dessus les vagues !  
Faisons doucement de nos vœux un lien entre nous vers le futur allons-y !  
Lève les mains !_

**Je vais me battre pour qu'on réalise nos reves**

**Pour supprimer cet homme qui t'empeche de dormir**

**Affin d'effacer ces sombres cernes**

**Je serais roi des pirates,tu sera roi des heart… De "my heart"**

_**"Ore wa makenai! One Piece wo te ni irete... Kaizoku ou ni...Ore wa naru!"**_


End file.
